


Witches of Detroit

by othersin



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Detroit, M/M, Magic, Magical Creatures, Modern Era, Witches, humans know of it, the androids are replaced with magical creatures, there is a lot of magic in the world, they hate it though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 18:53:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19818427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/othersin/pseuds/othersin
Summary: Humans hated what they don’t understand, humans feared what they didn’t understand – it was ingrained in their psychology and it was what kept them safe for thousands of years. The Unseen, creatures of humanoid and more other in appearance had been pushed underground by humans for probably as long. It is when a group of different Unseen folk put their foot down, and demand equal footing with the humans – led by the witch, Markus.Connor was chosen from his brothers by the high witch and adoptive mother, Amanda, to hunt down Markus and his group and stop them before they ruin everything. Pretending to be a new detective starting out, he is tasked in keeping an eye on the human task force led by Lieutenant Hank Anderson as well as finding the wayward Unseen.Struggling with the wants of his adoptive mother and the expectations of his brother and the new companionship he finds with the humans makes him question everything he had been taught.





	Witches of Detroit

* * *

Connor stood, back straight and hands clasped behind his back in an almost military posture – the other younger witches and even the same age as him and his brothers stood a couple feet behind him with eyes down cast. They stood in fount of a pedestal with a throne made from curling willow branches and adorned with crystalline roses and golden leaves – the whole room was made up to be a circular garden with the pedestal acting as an island surrounded by the crystal blue moat. They were waiting for their head witch to appear, on the outside was a large house in the depths of the forest but the ceiling was clear in appearance filling the plant filled room with bright morning sunlight.

Both Richard and Conrad mimicked their twins form, however Richard looked vaguely bored and Conrad was happily rolling on the heels of his boots and in his hands behind his back was an intricate cat cradle made from spiders silk – the large black widow, a familiar of his, was happily dangling from the web, assisting her master in watching the others behind them.

Mix of ages and mix of genders were behind them, the youngest was around six years of age – some of the newer ones were teary eyed and wobbling lips still, struggling to stay still. Some still asked where their parents were and when they can see them again, some of the older ones tried to distract them out of compassion but would not dare to when Amanda or the triplets were around out of fear of reprieve.

Alice, a girl that had come into her powers out of self defense against her abusive and out of control father had been the most recent witch to join their ranks – Kara, a witch around the same age as the triplets, had been tasked to tracking and taking the girl before the humans did. It seemed both Alice and Kara had formed a close kinship from similar beginnings, Kara being brought to the coven due to an almost successful filicide by her religiously radical parents the moment she showed magical ability only to be saved by Amanda herself.

Generations of interbreeding between humans and the Unseen had caused random pockets of children inheriting powers or features that their ancestors once had, the rate of abandonment and even suspiciously high mortality rate of children the end result – humans didn’t want anything to do with the Unseen that plagued their nightmares and fairy tales. Amanda Stern was perhaps responsible for saving thousands of young lives hated for simply being what they were, giving them a place in her hallowed halls with only obedience and respect required from her many wards. And the occasionally dark deed to be accomplished by them for the greater good of the Unseen world.

All of them were dressed in school like clothes, black with highlights of red – formal for ceremony and it is what is expected of them by the high witch, and matron of the mystic arts, Amanda Stern. Polished black shoes, high collared black jackets trimmed with red, pressed trousers and a red tie with a black rose pin deemed the triplets as a member of authority as head boys – they were second only to Amanda and were not to be trifled with.

Amanda entered from the side, her wards clicked their heels together and curtly bowed to her – her long gown trailed behind her in shimmering fabric, like the expanse of the midnight sky. Long lace like sleeves and the accents of red roses dotted the fabric that dotted the yoke and breast of the dress. Ruby red heels clicked against the herring bone brick that floated up from the creek bed to form the bridge she was walking on to meet to the pentacle of the pedestal, her hair was tried up into a neat up do without a strand out of place.

Appearance aside, Amanda’s mere presence bought such a heavy atmosphere that exuded such power that even the children with downcast eyes couldn’t help but sneak a look at her. Like plummeting down to the depths of the sea, the pressure crushing their chests and stealing their breath away.

“Good morning my children.” Amanda called to them, finally reaching the chair and gently sitting down – drumming her long fingernails against the glossy twisted branches of the armrests, betraying her unrest about something.

“Good morning, mistress.” They all chimed back, bringing a slight smile to the painted lips of the woman – but the finger drumming continued, the triplets gaze dropping to it warily.

“It is a good morning isn’t it?” Amanda said cheerfully gesturing to the listening crowd, “We are continuing to grow, continuing to thrive waiting for the perfect moment to bring the filthy humans down to their knees.”

Amanda looked pointedly briefly at the triplets and then the others, “Sadly, most of you are tainted with human blood – gone are the days of thriving covens and of purity of Unseen blood.” Amanda lamented, reminding everyone that she still thought of them as less than the witches she once knew.

“But your genetic faults have surely diminished under my guidance and care, continue your studies and practice and you’ll surely succeed like your peers, my adopted sons.” Amanda gestured to the triplets, Conrad smirking a little, Connor smiled happily and even Richard straightened even further at the praise given by their esteemed leader.

It was rare for Amanda to refer to them as her sons, and the three boys loved being praised – one of their known vices which was manipulated by Amanda and others trying to get out of trouble if they caught the ire of the boys. Connor was the most lenient one out of his brothers, tending to give verbal warnings, Richard tended to do severe training or dueling with any of them that stepped out of line and Conrad enjoyed torturing physically and psychologically.

But if they were all there, expect to be dragged off to Amanda to have her dole out the punishment.

“We continue moving forward, bringing force our Unseen brothers and sisters – soon we would have gained enough force and power to take on the locust plague of humans once and for all.” Amanda cheered happily, standing up quickly, the others joining in to.

“Go forth my children, continue your training, those old enough and strong enough go forth and bring more of the Unseen into our fray – bring all that despise the humans with every fiber of their being, bring those that bring fear into the hearts of all those that despise us.” Amanda demanded decisively, “Those who wished to bury us in the shadows and in the dark will soon know the burn and cold of the shadows instead…” she finished lowly and coldly, sitting back down like the passionate speech took a lot out of her – the others taking this as there sign to leave, all bowing curtly and marching out. Kara however, grabbed Alice’s hand as the young girl stilled, she was looking at the triplets that stayed behind – Kara pulling the girl away urgently so not to get them into trouble and being accused of eaves dropping on the mistress’s private matter.

* * *

“Forgive me for my imprudence, but you seem…troubled?” Connor hummed, bravely walking forward – the bridge forming under his feet as he walked like it did for Amanda. Richard followed after, and Conrad skipped and hopped over the groves of the bricks singing gleefully, “if you step on a crack, you break your mothers back…”

“And you are not?” Amanda queried Connor pointedly, whom stiffened, “I’m surprised you haven’t been asking me to search for Markus – you were very fond of him.”

Connor really didn’t like how Amanda turned the conversation to him, especially over someone like Markus. Everyone knew it was a sore spot for Connor, Amanda had scoffed at first at how close the boys were, calling it just puppy love – but she still allowed for the boy to go with the triplets on the challenging and dangerous missions. Of course, Markus had become good enough to go by himself on some missions and Connor was forced to help Amanda, his brothers and the older witches to teach the new ones. The past couple of months was them going their separate ways and within the last two months his childhood crush had vanished in thin air.

Now, the only reason Connor hasn’t found him is that either, he is dead and his magical signature is no longer active (which is unlikely at how accomplished of a fighter the other was) or, and this was the thought that made him feel this heavy feeling in his gut, Markus was purposefully disguising his magic from Connor.

Which stung, a lot.

“There is no point, it is a waste of resources.” Connor said curtly, trying to pretend it didn’t hit a nerve – glaring at Conrad whom sniggered.

“Oh yeah, you could say Connor was _fond_ of him, by the sounds at night and the state of his bed he was really _fond_ of him – I wouldn’t mind taking a go at him myself.” Conrad muttered smirking, taking enjoyment at the uncomfortable and silent fury in that look that Connor gave him. Amanda arched a brow at that, but used to Conrad’s crass behavior to not even bother anymore – still trying to determine where he learnt it form.

“There has been recent activity in a small group, the way it’s carried out…seems very much like Markus.” Amanda continued, drumming her fingers against the armrest troubled.

“It is troubling for Markus to be gone this long.” Richard drawled out, ignoring his brothers, “He is quite an accomplished spell caster, I would hate for that to be wasted – and it is unlike him to be overpowered by some stray werewolves that was part of his last objective.” Typical Richard, the tactical one – he missed Markus because it the other was one of the only ones that could keep up with him in dueling.

“Connor.” Amanda began, pulling the others attention back to her and away from Conrad who was pulling faces at him like an immature brat.

“Yes, Amanda?”

“Do you believe Markus is capable of building up his own coven and directly threatening us and our own mission?”

“Amanda…” Connor began, not liking how this was derailing.

“Do you believe he is capable?” She questioned the softer brunette sharply.

“…” Connor bit his lip, “Yes he is capable, but I’m sure I can find him.” He couldn’t lie to Amanda, out of all his brothers – he was by far the worst liar in the group and was often picked on because of that fact when ever he tried to pull a fast one on his brothers.

“You’ve already tried scrying, haven’t you?” Amanda hummed, “For someone claiming it to be a loss of resources you are using a fair amount of your time to find someone bothering to block you.”

“Amanda, give me a chance to find him and bring him back in the city – as Richard said, it would be a great loss to lose such an accomplished spell caster.” Connor countered you woman; whose eyes narrowed into dangerous slits.

“And if he is brought back, you can make an example with him – to deter any other would be deserters.” Conrad smirked, letting the spider run around his hands – watching it happily as his thoughts darkened with possible punishments for their missing peer.

“Then we would lose a capable fighter…” Richard huffed, making Conrad pout.

“It would be nothing permanent…just something to think twice about before abandoning our cause and our sweet virginal brother…” Conrad had the audacity to wink at Connor.

“ _Virginal?!”_ Connor hissed out at Conrad, flushing hotly.

“Got to look out for my bro.” Conrad smirked, Amanda had rubbed the bridge of her nose in frustration and Richard looked uncomfortable.

“Do you think you could convince Markus back into our fold, or make the necessary decision to bring him back by force if need be?” Amanda continued.

“Yes, I know I can.” Connor said, cheeks still warm from the previous jabs by Conrad. Amanda looked thoughtful, and then nodded.

“Very well, you will go to the last area Markus was sensed – and fit in with the humans there.” Amanda continued, “We were very fortunate to come across the commissioner of the police awhile back and the changeling we have put in his place is more than happy to serve our cause. So you will be able to play detective for a while.”

Connor pulled a face and looked like he was going to complain but was cut off coldly by Amanda,

“I know how much you dislike humans, but know this as your penance for being so lovesick about a boy you didn’t even notice him pulling away from us.”

Conner pursed his lips and clenched his fists, but agreed to the terms with a stiff nod. Amanda waved them away promptly but then called Connor again,

“Oh, and Connor, don’t let your emotions get in the way of your mission – its disgustingly human.”

“I understand, Amanda.” Connor hissed out, and continued to walk away – followed by Richard and Conrad who had hoped and skipped down the herring bone pattern path, falling back into the moat with a splash.

Conrad purposely jumped on a crack with a smirk, “Guess I broke my mother’s back…”

* * *

TBC? written for fun


End file.
